


Breakfast and a Show - July 12, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 3





	Breakfast and a Show - July 12, 2020

Dumbledore stood in the front of the Great Hall. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

Brian the Obvious Sous Chef put away his swords *sheath/sheath*, Veela Draco swooped down next to Veela Harry, and Minerva looked sternly at her kitten kids and they all sat quite stiffly at the foot of the teacher's table.

"As part of our new exchange program, we will have five students visiting for the next month. They come from Latito's School of Magic, location, unknown. Please make them feel welcome to our Hogwarts family!" Dumbledore said.

And with that, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Music began playing? *(For Reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL8D3TB-lz8)*

A guy dressed in black leather threw a grappling hook to the rafters of the Great Hall, swinging to the front to land in front of Dumbledore. As he landed, he declared, "Gear!" (Veela Draco collapsed at the site of the tight leather pants)

A girl in a glittering skin-tight costume entered the hall, and the air began to spark, shine, and shimmer. With a flash she appeared to the left of Gear, and shouted, "Sparks!" (Blaise Zabini looked starstruck...her eyes literally turning into cartoon stars and spinning around).

The entrance hall filled with smoke, which made its way through the Great Hall to the front of the room and to the right of Gear. It resolved itself into a fit guy, in skin-tight leather, slit all over in seductive ways. He struck a pose and whispered, "Shadow..." (Ginny looked up from her box and climbed out, looking like she was ready to charge him to kill him...I mean kiss him...)

A girl dressed in metallic body armor began to do flips from the back of the hall, leaping into the air halfway towards the front, landing to the left of Sparks. She flexed, showing her steely muscles and roared, "STEELE!" (Michael Corner ran from the corner to get a closer look).

Lastly there was a loud POP as a guy with a familiar lightning shaped scar appeared in the middle of all of them, directly in front of Dumbledore. He flexed his bicep to show a tattoo and said seductively, "Sinful..." (Hermione stood and stared in disbelief."

"But he...just...apparated into Hogwarts? How? I have to see him...he looks familiar..." Hermione said to Ron.

"Mione, come on. It's another Harry," Ron said.

"Another Harry? But there is only one Harry," Hermione said.

"Actually, Harry is a concept. There can be as many types of him as we need of him in one place," Luna said. She then turned from the duo and laughed maniacally as she carried away a case that was marked "weapons-grade plutonium".

Snape just glared at the scene, then rolled his eyes as he took out his cell phone. "Yes, this is Death's Secretary. What can I do for you today?"


End file.
